Power of Unity: Not So Destined
by Barnaby Williams
Summary: Ryan, Having just moved from his home of five years in Colorado. Is struggling through tough times in his new home in Washington. He manages to get a minimum wage part time job and writes as an aspiring author. As time moves on he begins to settle in and secure a bleak but existent future. Though something sparks in the system around the world. More champions are needed.


"It's not about what makes something special." Ryan said, making an argument he had made before with other friends of the past. "It's about _who_ makes something special. A guy can always write a story about something amazing that happened and what technology and tactics they used. Without decent characters everything falls flat." he readjusted his glasses for effect. Only his friends ever bothered talking about stories with him. For some reason they actually seemed to care about his opinion when it came to things like this. "That's why history lessons never come without a name and a face. Because nothing great happens without great people. You've got to start small and build up."

"Alright, I get you, but wouldn't it be a better idea if you built the main frame before you even started? That way you wouldn't be wasting so much time trying to figure it out later?" Joel replied, making a fair point. His voice carried through the computer speakers as if he was sitting in the same room. Ryan had taken his calls over the computer every week since he had left Colorado. Joel was one of the few he had decided to keep in contact with, mostly due to his bizarre personality and love of all things media. He had always been good fun.

"You could try if you think that helps. But I'm telling you, if you build a character the rest just seems to fall into place." Ryan continued to type even as he spoke to his friend. Their conversations would usually dwell on the topic of writing or video games, even the occasional bullshit of work. It always felt good to toss around a few ideas with his friend. Even from half the country away they talked as if they sat side by side.

"Well, maybe for you. I like my characters as a product of the setting. They fit better that way I think."

"Whatever. If I spent as much time planning my stories as you do I would never finish." Ryan laughed in spite of himself. He barely got parts of his story finished within 4 months time. There always seemed to be distractions. Eventually though he wanted to buckle down and get some serious work done. The only way he would get any better was to keep doing it. Even when he didn't feel like it. Joel remained silent as Ryan tapped away at his keyboard eager to finish the next part in his 'Practice Series'.

"Well, that's all I've got in me for the night." Joel yawned in his mic. Ryan looked out the window to his side, surprised to see that it had gotten so dark. Even his clock agreed that he should have been in bed already and now he would pay for it at work tomorrow. The full moon's rays lit the ground in a silver sheen. Making everything look uniform and pure.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then. Try not to be a bitch!" Ryan said with a playful smirk.

"You're a bitch." Joel replied, followed swiftly by his disconnection. Leaving Ryan to chuckle to himself as he too began to close the programs running on his computer.

He slowly wrapped up his last sentence and saved before closing his document. The computer hummed to itself as it powered down and slowly shut off. It's day was done and the clock hanging on the wall continued to tick away as Ryan sat quietly to gather himself for bed. Each day seemed to run into the next with little regard of his will or desires. He stood up and stretched lazily as he walked out to his porch, which hung securely from the back of his two-story duplex. His two roommates went to sleep a while ago. Leaving him with the silence of the dark sky outside. He leaned against the wooden railing and looked to the stars through the sky. It was a delightfully clear night. No clouds crowded the moon's light. Stargazing was something he rarely took the time to do anymore. The view off his porch is tainted by the streetlights lined down the suburban road but it was better than no view.

The Moon managed to receive most of his attention. It always got him thinking about modern myths of heightened violent behavior during full moons and how anyone could get around to proving that. More than anything though, he thought of the myths themselves. The stories he'd heard of old perceptions of the moon. The dancing woman, the Rabbit, the lonely man. Even several others he could vaguely recall. The thoughts brought a smile to his face. How so many people could see a simple thing and put a strange story behind it. It reinforced his belief, that only through a simple thing can a grand story be told. He was eager to tap into the idea to see if it would work. The future would tell him if he found the right path.

For now though, he simply stood and watched the sky with a relaxed posture. Frogs croaked away in the woods making the night more pleasant with their gentle presence. The serene sight made him want to go for a walk. The thought caught him by surprise. _A walk, _he thought to himself, _tonight? _The air stayed constantly warm through the summer. It hadn't rained in nearly two weeks and the breeze carried a pleasant crisp feeling. He shrugged and walked back through the house and downstairs. If he was going to take a walk he would have to do it before it got too much later. He slipped on his shoes and went outside.

The streets around here were always quiet save for the shenanigans of teenagers and the occasional group of bar hoppers. Tonight though the only noises were the nocturnal insects and birds. A very good night for a stroll. There was a bike path that circled around the city that just so happened to be a block away. It certainly made for some fine walking. Lots of foliage and little side paths to explore. He wasn't too worried about being mugged but just in case he pocketed his phone and pocket knife back at the house. Always trying to prepare as best he could. It would be a short walk anyway. The night was warm enough that he didn't bother bringing his coat.

The path was completely clear of people. No one would be caught dead out here at this hour. He found the isolation enjoyable. There weren't many places you could go to avoid people anymore. Even just a little time alone seemed impossible to get. The trees whispered quietly with the breeze and leaves floated delicately down to the earth. The sights were haunting in the silver sheen of moonlight, each of the creatures continued their nightly chatter. Gravel crunched beneath his feet with every step, making him feel out-of-place in the tranquil environment.

He didn't know how long he would walk for. Honestly, it didn't really matter at this point. He would be dead tired for work tomorrow whether he went home now or not. It felt good just to be out of the house. There was a bench on the side of the path up ahead. He decided to take a little break and enjoy the view. The bench in question was wooden and it looked more than a little seasoned. It creaked under his weight as he kicked back and looked to the sky.

All his thoughts and worries seemed to melt away at the stillness of the sky. Reminding him that everything in life is simple when compared to the rest of existence. Work always seemed to absorb his time these days. When he didn't work he did his best to keep up with his writing commitments. Everything seemed like work these days. Video games and walks were the only respite from his more demanding activities.

The night continued to pass overhead as he sat and relaxed, allowing his mind to wander. He was having a little trouble keeping his eyes open the longer he stayed. His thoughts muddled incoherently in a strange way. He knew he should go home, but his body refused his orders to stand. The longer he tried the more stifled the thoughts seemed to become. Stars began to fade. Twinkling ever closer to darkness. Moonlight itself seemed to focus over him. With his weariness he was sure he must have dozed off and started dreaming. But there was something about his current state that was reminiscent of consciousness. Every detail as sharp as they ever were. Only control over himself seemed interrupted. Before he knew it the forest around him was completely silent. He had never been more terrified of quiet in his life. The last thing he saw while falling through darkness, was the moon in the sky. As he continued his descent the light turned to a hue of red and it grew darker and darker. Until it seemed awash in blood.

He coughed roughly. It felt like dirt got caught in his throat. Sunlight beat against his eyelids with the cruel and relentless heat of morning. Did he really fall asleep outside? He wasn't **that** tired, or a least he didn't think so. It felt like he was laying on the ground. He sat up and rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head. Must have fallen off the bench or something. He opened his eyes and shielded them from the light. Two things were immediately clear to him. One, the bench was gone. Two, he wasn't where he last remembered being. Trees surrounded him entirely, they were enormous in size with leaves sparsely peppered along the twisted branches. Letting through a lot of light. By the looks of things he had tumbled into an ancient forest. There was no underbrush to speak of. The parched earth looked dry and felt gritty under his touch.

He shot up to his feet and looked around frantically. Every direction blocked by the massive oaks. Their gnarled roots tore up the ground to gain any drop of life-giving water they could. He suddenly remembered his cell phone and fished it out of his pocket. The screen stayed dark even as he pressed the power button repeatedly, cursing under his breath. Panic tightened his throat as he feverishly mashed the button on the device.

"Hey there!" a feminine voice said behind him. Ryan jumped, startled at the unexpected voice as he turned to the speaker. But there was only a creature... a strange bipedal lizard creature, humanoid, mostly. It was short and looked tough. It smiled as he turned to it, bearing its sharp teeth in a coy smile on its muzzle. The skin on the creature was gray and scaled. The eyes were an unsettling color of sparkling silver. It's long tail rested on the ground behind it. It stood perched on an exposed root and eyed him curiously.

The Human man was large, he was tall and strong by the look of him. Though he looked untrained. His clothes hung loosely over his body and a strange device sat before his eyes. Little circles of some clear material were held there by little sticks. The hair on his head was a dark golden color and nearly reached down to his shoulders. Splitting image of what she heard in the stories, save for the untrained bit.

"Did..." Ryan couldn't believe he was going to ask this question. "Did you say something?" If it wasn't that thing. Then who else would it be?

"You see someone else here?" she asked sarcastically, waving a clawed hand through the air. "I don't see anyone but you." His mouth went dry as the creature spoke to him. That thing could talk? He couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare at it in disbelief. "You okay there, brother?" He contemplated reaching for his knife for a moment. But thought better of it. The creature wasn't actively threatening yet. He would grab the knife when he needed it.

"I-I'll be fine." he replied quietly. "Just gimme a second here." If this were a dream, he had a special way out of it. It almost always worked before. There was a name for certain things you would see in a dream that could wake you up. His personal object of waking had always been mountain lions. They usually scared him awake if they came running at him. After a few seconds of imagining one, nothing happened. Could it be that this was actually happening? "What are you?" he asked, making sure to sound as polite as possible.

She smiled as if she were expecting that question. "My name is Kessamon, and I'm your partner."

"Partner?" he raised a brow in confusion, what kind of name was that?

"Yes." she stated with a curt nod. "Partner."

"Why?"

She sighed deeply, "I can tell already. This is going to be a joy." she shook her head. "To help you, Ryan. Unless you think you can find your way around alone?" Either she didn't know she was being cryptic or she was intentionally not explaining herself. It knew his name. This was getting a little eery.

"Look, uhh... you..."

"Kessamon," she reminded him with annoyance. "at least pretend you're listening."

"Kessamon," he corrected. "I'm not too sure what to make of... this." he gestured at her and shook his head. Still struggling to comprehend this as reality.

Kessamon tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" The way she tilted her head reminded him of an innocent puppy. Though her alien form quickly dropped the likeness from his mind.

"It's just that I've never seen a... well, creature like you. I guess." he had to assume he was handling the situation pretty well considering the circumstances. A weird animal was standing about ten feet away with sharp teeth and claws. His only protection that of a pitifully cheap pocket knife. Yeah, fear was a bit of a factor. But not as much of a factor as his nagging curiosity. "Also I have no clue where I am or how I got here."

"Really?" she mocked surprise. "You mean you didn't come here from the Veil?

"The what?"

"The Veil, the mountain range to the west? It's where the elders said you would come from. Couldn't miss it if you came from that direction."

Ryan shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No. One minute I'm taking a walk outside my house. Next minute I wake up here with a-... you asking me questions and telling me I'm expected." He slipped the dead phone back into his pocket. Wouldn't do him any good until he could find a place to charge it. Assuming of course there was a place around here he could charge it. He looked to Kessamon thoughtfully, ready to test her offer of being his 'partner'. "Hey, is there like a town or house around here?"

"The closest place that won't eat us alive is my family. Though they don't know that I've found you yet." she fiddled nervously as she told him. "But I'm sure they'd like to meet you!" she finished with an unsure grin.

_Great, _he thought to himself, _there's more of these things and they're family. _Though it was hard to believe that there could be more than one. Otherwise they surely would have been discovered before. Right? Wait... What was that about being eaten alive? "Alright... If you're serious about you wanting to help me. I'll follow you there. I would like to know what's going on." He better take what he could get. This Kessamon thing was a bit frightening, but now she was looking like his best chance to find a way out of wherever the hell he is.

She gave him a toothy smile. "Cool! Let's get going!" She gestured for him to follow as she walked toward him. His throat tightened as she approached but he made a conscious effort to stay calm. She walked by him harmlessly. Leaving him to breathe a silent sigh of relief. He carefully followed after her. Taking note of her height, she topped out at his waist. Strange little creature.

She had surprisingly deft footwork as she hopped from root to exposed root. Careful not to step over the dirt. It was part of her personal training regimen, or so she said. She intends to focus on improving her balance and strength. Her lithe tail made it easier to balance as she continued the minor exercise. Ryan watched her hop around in between the trees. Intrigued at her activity. He could barely walk normally without stumbling over the uneven ground. "So, you live around here?"

"Yeah." She replied not even seeming to address his presence.

So very informative. "How far?"

She was silent for a moment as she continued on. "A little ways away. It won't be long."

Ryan was very familiar with intentionally vague answers. Also her idea of 'not long' could mean anything for all he knew. "So... We talking like a two-hour walk or what?"

"Something like that." she said dismissively.

"Talking with you is surprisingly productive." he added dryly.

She shot him a playful glance. Seeming entertained by his dry comment. It did nothing to interrupt her graceful movements.

He shook his head and decided to pursue more information. Almost determined to know as much about this creature as possible. So many human characteristics, was it possible she knew humans? "So who's the family? Are they like me?"

She giggled at the question as if it were obvious. "No. They're Kessamon too, except for the elders and Master. Elders have all grown to about your size. Though they're all still Kessamon technically."

_So there are more of them._ It was interesting that there could be more without ever being discovered by anyone. Where was he that a whole family of alien creatures could go unnoticed? "I thought _your_ name was Kessamon."

"I am Kessamon." she said simply. "So is my family."

"Don't you have a name?"

"Kessamon." she stated, not seeming to recognize his point and carrying on.

"No. I mean like a personal title that you're born with. What do your parents call you?" he asked, becoming increasingly peeved.

"Is there something about this that confuses you?" she asked with growing impatience for his repeating questions.

Ryan pursed his lips in frustration. "Won't that get confusing if I'm referring to all of you as Kessamon?"

She paused for a second before moving on. "I've never had a problem with it."

"Well for my sake I'll be calling you... Kess." he decided, not feeling creatively inclined to come up with something better. "So you know when I'm talking to you." She shrugged silently as he continued, "So how was it you knew my name?"

"I know you." Kess said without a thought. "Master said that the Destined would know their Partners when the time came. She was right, I knew your name when I found you here." she sounded puzzled at her last statement. "I never knew I would be your friend until today."

So what? It was all decided by fate that she knew his name? That was a little more than odd, it was crazy. He couldn't bring himself to believe it. Besides, he didn't believe in destiny. The future held far too many possibilities to be predetermined down to the letter. But she expected to be his friend, that was at least good news. As long as it was true. "What's that about the Destined?"

"I dunno. Master told stories of other heroes from across the land about Digimon and their Human allies. They saved everyone from threats that nearly engulfed the entire Digital World! Legend is that Humans have only been summoned in times of great need, the Destined. So the fact you're here is probably bad for us." she didn't miss a beat as she jumped a wide gap in the root system and landed delicately on the tip of a protruding tree limb. Which was surprisingly capable of holding her weight. She looked back at him expectantly, waiting patiently for him to catch up.

Digital World...? Something about those words twisted his guts. But he refrained from asking her any more questions. He wasn't sure he wanted them answered anyway. Hoping beyond hope it was just another word for 'Earth'. Surely this little trek couldn't last forever. Kess would bring him to her family and then they would direct him to the nearest town. He had to at least try.

How many hours had it been? He could only guess. Kessamon stopped bounding around a while back and walked along with him now. The night caught up with them on their little journey. Stars began to pepper the slowly darkening sky. The forest showed no signs of thinning, in fact the trees were getting larger. Ryan had stayed quiet about her direction for a long time. Slowly his patience was melting away. "You know," he started to say, "I don't like being lied to."

Kess looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You said we would be there in two hours."

She thought for a second. "I'm pretty sure I never said that." her tone flat.

"You said it was close!"

"I said 'It's a little ways away' and 'We would get there soon'. You said that rest." she replied smartly.

Ryan huffed, frustrated at her ability to trick him. "Fine... then when will we get there?"

"About a day and a half."

He took the information in stride and continued following after her. "Great... Do you have any water on you?" he realized immediately after he asked how stupid the question was.

"No, but we'll pass by a river tomorrow. Freshest water this side of the Expanse."

"Sweet." he said with a frown. Not knowing what an Expanse was but feeling she expected him to. "What in the hell are you doing so far from home?"

"What are you talking about? I'm only a day away at my pace. It's not my fault you're so slow." Ryan's frown deepened at the insult. "Besides, it's customary for Kessamon to regularly leave the settlement to explore. To open our minds to the world. The farther out we go the better."

Ryan felt tired. It felt like he had walked for days. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last without proper sleep. "Is it possible we could set up camp for the night?"

"Why? It'll take way longer to get home if we stop." she said.

"I feel like haven't slept in two days."

"You were asleep when I found you."

Ryan thought on the statement. He passed out before he woke up right? But for how long. It was past midnight when he went for a walk and it was afternoon when he woke up. Could have been out for more than twelve hours by that logic. He hummed thoughtfully and continued on with his 'partner'.

Kessamon occasionally looked at him curiously. Seeming to just study him. Honestly he even caught himself inspecting her now and then. He really hadn't ever seen anything like her, except for maybe in his stranger dreams. The lizard-like creature was an interesting specimen. "You know," Kess started to say, "the stories about you make you seem a lot more ferocious."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you carry yourself like a child. Not like a warrior. Did you ever fight where you come from?"

He couldn't help but smile at the question. But Kess glared at him, seeming to demand an answer. "Well, yeah I fought once. I didn't make a habit of it though. Most people tend to steer clear of me."

"Why would they do that?" she asked with a demeaning tone. He couldn't help but feel insulted by it.

"Because I'm big and just a bit threatening I guess. I don't know." he replied with a shrug. "What about you? You certainly seem like the fighting type with those quick and nimble feet."

She snorted at him. "Not technically. I'm still in training. Master doesn't think I'm 'Mentally Prepared' to engage in actual fighting. So I'm forbidden to engage anyone until she deems me able."

"So what? You can't pick fights yet?" Ryan asked, his tone weaved with irony at her hypocrisy.

"Tch! I'm more prepared than anyone in my birth-group!" she retorted indignantly. "I would wipe the floor with them!" She turned with her claws pointing threateningly to him, prepared to defend her honor if she had to.

He raised his hands in front of him defensively. "Alright, geez. I believe you!" he decided to believe she wouldn't actually hurt him, but he took the threat seriously.

She let out a sharp hiss and turned back around. Ryan took note of that sensitive subject, making sure never to stumble into that topic again. "Anyway," Kess continued in a grumpy tone, "The legends leave a lot to the imagination. We've never actually had any humans come from over the expanse. Though the only Digimon that make it over are Fanglongmon. They tell stories to us in exchange for shelter in our hospice. Our favorites involved the Destined. Those inspired us pray for our very own. To teach us the ways of the human warriors."

Ryan looked intrigued. "Digimon? Fanglongmon? Human warriors? Are you making all this up off the top of your head? 'Cause it's pretty convincing."

Now Kessamon was the one who looked intrigued. Why didn't this Human know anything? It's like he didn't know anything about the Digital World. But how would that be possible? Where would he come from if not here? "Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I don't know... I was taking a walk outside my house. I'm nowhere near where I last remember being. If I was we would've definitely seen someone else. Right now... I'm really just hoping I'm on the same planet." Though it sounded ridiculous. Something told him he was no longer on earth. The air, it was too fresh, the trees too large and Kessamon too alien. It all seemed to make sense in a twisted sort of way.

"So you aren't from the Digital World?" The words seemed to screech in his ears. Those same words that made him feel sick earlier. Ryan stopped walking and paled visibly. He put a hand over his stomach in attempt to calm the nausea. Kessamon stopped ahead of him and looked back worriedly. "Ryan?"

"D-Digital World?" his words barely above a slight whisper and tasted like vomit in his mouth. Something in his head snapped like an overstretched rubber band, unable to cope with the size of the truth. Was it possible? An entire world constructed digitally? His mind reeled as he slowly fell backwards into the hard dirt. His eyes stared directly to the star laden sky. Those impossibly digital stars twinkled dimly, exactly like they were real. Kessamon ran up next to him and stood over him. She grabbed his shirt and shook him around. Her mouth moved as if to form words but she was silent. Everything was silent.

He felt warm. The stirrings of consciousness began to swirl up in his mind. The dream of the lizard creature still fresh. Although he felt a pressure on his chest and a muffled voice beat against the dull haze of pain in his head. "C'mon already!" Kessamon's voice finally came through. In a moment his hopes of this being a dream were dashed. "I don't want to stay out here all night watching over you!" Ryan grunted and tried to brush her away before rolling over and pushing himself from the ground. He brushed the dirt from himself and looked to Kessamon tiredly. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, an impatient tone weaved through the question.

He sighed deeply. He remembered passing out and why he had. Though it embarrassed him to seem so weak to anyone. "Sorry about that," Kess just crossed her arms and looked at him, puzzled. "how long was I out?"

"Not long. How do you feel?" her tone much softer with that question but her eyes revealed her true hardened intent.

Awful, in short. But something in Kess' eyes demanded strength. She looked at him like so many people had throughout his life. The look questioned him. Was he as capable as he looked? Like he never lived up to expectation. Or was his insecurity just getting the better of him? "I'm alright." he shrugged off the pain in his head.

Her glare lingered a bit longer before she nodded. "Good, because we're gonna keep walking until we get Home." she continued on.

Ryan looked after her carefully, his weariness felt magnified threefold. Suddenly he felt like he was being tested by Kess. Maybe she wanted to see if she could outlast him? He had to assume she could by her little acrobatics display earlier. He followed after her promptly. Not wanting to get left alone.

It wasn't terribly long before they reached a clear running creek. Kess said it cut close to her home farther downstream. The sky was beginning to show signs of the very early morning. Purple twilight spanned delicately over a sheet of stars. Ryan drank the water liberally, surprisingly fresh for wild water. The tree roots were mysteriously absent along the banks as far as he could see. They didn't spend long there. Kess was eager to get back as soon as possible. Ryan was sure at this point she was seeing if he would hit a limit. Certainly he was dragging his feet behind her, but he knew he could keep walking. Keeping up with her was an entirely other matter. She seemed okay with waiting for him to catch up. Though each time she either seemed impatient or intentionally mocking. He simply ignored her looks and kept pressing on after her. His mind preoccupied with a million possibilities of never getting home. Because wherever he was now, he had no idea how to get home. Even as sunlight began to glow orange in the sky they didn't stop to rest.

The trees thinned throughout the day. Ryan had lost track of time since sunrise. Kessamon continued on with him. Never speaking a word as they trudged along. Brown leaves fluttered down from the tops of the trees in even the slightest breeze. The ground littered in dried out decay and there was still no underbrush to speak of, not even a calloused weed. In spots of sunlight the heat was greater than in the shade. Trees looked sickly as opposed to the mighty forest earlier in the day.

"Alright," Kess said as she came to a stop, "We'll stop for a bit and catch our breath." Ryan didn't hesitate a moment to find a shady tree to lean against. He slowly slid down the solid trunk and sat heavily. Kess just took a moment to survey her surroundings. Ryan was too weary to ask why, even so tired that it didn't worry him. Once she felt secure she sat across from him on the ground. Her expression set to scorn. Even on an alien muzzle that look was as familiar as the sun in the morning to him. "So what's your deal?" she asked.

He felt too tired to work out what she meant. "About what?"

She bit her lip to see if she wanted to spare him any kindness, but she needed to know who he is. What he is. "Why are you so weak? The stories were clear about your strength, your character, even your honor! You've beaten countless threats against impossible odds, but now you're here and all I see is... you." Her tone was cruel to him, he shrugged it off. So there was some strength in him at least. Even if it was only enough to shrug off words.

"I don't know who you are talking about but I'm pretty sure it isn't me." he smiled in spite. "I just got here."

"Impossible." she decided abruptly. "You came from the Veil, the Elders know it."

"You look at me and tell me I'm weak and then tell me I passed through a mountain range?" he questioned her logic. "I can barely take a day hike through the god-damned woods! But yeah, you're right, Kess. I traveled from lands _beyond the Veil_ to get here!" his voice snapped aggressively like a whip. Kess didn't even flinch.

"I don't know your limitations, Ryan. But it would stand to reason that trek would wear you down. Which is why I stumbled upon you napping in the woods." Part of her wished desperately he would tell her something, anything that made any sense. This human the elders prattled on and on about was nowhere in the man who sat before her.

"I would need supplies for that. Do I look like I came prepared?" he asked, tugging on his loose t-shirt. "I was wearing this at my house just yesterday!"

Kess sighed in frustration. "Then where do you expect me to believe you're from?"

Ryan shook his head. She wanted answers but he didn't have any himself. "Does it matter? I don't know how I got here but here I am." He shrugged helplessly. "Now I just want to find a way to get home so..." he paused, unsure of how to finish that thought.

"I just..." Kess started, "I just don't understand. You aren't supposed to be like this. When I found you, I thought what a miracle it was that I was the one who found you. Me, a puny Kessamon not even finished training. You turn out even less capable than me." she finished her words with deep disappointment. Ryan did his best to ignore her crushing insults. Finding it difficult to say the least. "It's a cruel joke." she finished sourly.

He scowled. "Sorry I don't live up to your expectations." This whole experience was turning out less than pleasant. He couldn't remember the last time someone disliked him as much as Kessamon does.

Kess shrugged and avoided meeting his gaze intentionally. They weren't too far away from the settlement but she could see Ryan's exhaustion clearly. He wouldn't make it much farther without a break. Sweat coated his face and dripped from his hair, his face flushed red with exertion. Kess felt tired as well, she hadn't slept in nearly two days and hadn't eaten in four. She was nearing her limit on both ends. The elders still wouldn't be expecting her back for another seven or eight days. Nearly at the end of the Set. Master would be excited to see Ryan surely. But she wasn't so sure if Master would be happy to see she had found him and not one of the Elders. The only thing that made Kess stand out at all was that she was the head of her birth group. Which was unimpressive in compared to the final test to become an Elder herself, she would duel the Master and be judged by her.

"So, what are you out here training for?" Ryan asked between labored breaths. Kessamon snapped from her thoughts and gave him her attention. "I mean, you seem pretty talented already from what I've seen."

Kess was caught off guard by the compliment after their whole unfriendly exchange. Even most Kessamon she considered friends had never shown her admiration of any sort. "Because that's what we all do. Until we're ready to face the Master." she kept her tone flat to hide her joy at being praised. "We Kessamon take great pride in our ability to overcome more powerful Digimon through our extensive training."

"So you live, breath and eat this stuff, eh?" he asked with a thoughtful smirk. "So what, if you beat the Master do you become the Master yourself?"

"Yes, but to become an Elder you have to impress the Master in a duel." Kess explained. "I'm only an Underling. I have to become an Elder if I want to train with an Elder."

Ryan gave a low whistle at that. "Well if they're better than you they must be a tough lot."

"You don't even know how tough I am..." she replied dejectedly.

He acquiesced to her depressed tone. "Fair enough. I don't know you all that well but already the things I've seen you do are way better than anything I've seen other people do. You were even just screwing around." Kess' eyes lit up as he continued. "And everyone I know is Human!"

"You can't be serious." her expression skeptical.

"It's true. Not all people are as capable as the ones that are here. At least, not according to what you have told me." He rubbed the soreness from his legs burning from a day full of walking. Kessamon averted her gaze and inwardly smiled. Letting herself believe she was as good as any of the Elders. Even if it wasn't true, it made her feel a little better that Ryan thought she was as tough as an Elder.

Ryan sat quietly for a long while. Letting his body rest up for the next push to Kess' home. His thoughts wandered around this strange new world he now found himself in. Would all the Kessamon be as _friendly_ as Kess has been. Would they welcome him? Throw him out? Beat him? Kill him? It made him nervous. How was he supposed to react to this? He barely knew how to react to situations at home let alone here in the wilderness with a humanoid lizard guide. Life at home, always a mystery. Life here? How could he even begin to believe he would be stuck here for an extended period? His stomach growled in impatient hunger, further reminding him of his vulnerability in this new environment. Kess didn't notice the noise and continued to scan the area around them as she sat across from him.

"It won't take much longer to get back. Think you can push through?" Kess watched him with a discerning gaze to see if he would be dishonest with her.

He dragged himself to his feet gradually and gestured ahead of them. "Of course, I don't see why not." Even with his tone weaved in sarcasm, Kess smiled and continued on ahead of him. Ryan frowned in displeasure and followed his digital guide begrudgingly, cursing under his breath. His body burning for proper rest.


End file.
